


《好吃不过饺子》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu
Summary: ★佐鸣，鼬鸣★有少量鼬鸣性爱描写，洁癖勿入★背德





	《好吃不过饺子》

**Author's Note:**

> ★佐鸣，鼬鸣  
> ★有少量鼬鸣性爱描写，洁癖勿入  
> ★背德

佐助因为学业问题搬家去了离新学校比较近的哥哥家借住。

拎着行李箱敲开哥哥家大门的时候，给佐助开门的却并不是宇智波鼬，而是一个年约二十出头的金发青年，早就听哥哥说过找了一个伴侣，但佐助并未听闻这个伴侣居然是个男人。

“你好，是鼬的弟弟吧？我叫漩涡鸣人，你可以叫我鸣人哥哥。”门里头那人笑得如春日里的阳光般灿烂，只一秒就深深刻进了佐助的心里。

那是佐助第一次体会到一见钟情是种什么样的感觉。

佐助打小就是个善于隐藏自己情感的人，所有他喜欢的，都不会袒露于人，对于鸣人的喜欢也是如此，在哥哥家住了小半年也没有人意识到佐助喜欢上了哥哥的男朋友。

是夜，佐助因为学校的社团聚会很晚才回到家里。

门口放着哥哥的皮鞋，佐助意识到经常出差在外的鼬今天终于回家了，他轻手轻脚推开家门，佐助不想打扰了哥哥休息，但就在关门的一瞬间，他听到什么声音从哥哥和鸣人的房间里传了出来。

那是他从未听到过的娇喘呻吟声，已经成年的佐助在朋友的撺掇下也看过一些AV，片子里的女人矫揉造作，在被狠狠进入的时候发出的呻吟声更像是演戏而不是发自内心的愉悦，但从哥哥房间里传出来的声音却并不是这样，佐助没有想到鸣人的喘息声居然会这样的勾人心魄。

听到佐助关门之后，房间里的两人也放低了声音。

佐助佯装上楼回房休息，脱下拖鞋之后又折回楼下，悄悄倚在鼬的房门口，透过哥哥没有关紧房门而漏出的门缝看着一室旖旎。

鸣人全身赤裸，蜜色的肌肤上满是哥哥的吻痕，他就这样跨坐在哥哥的身上，鼬的性器在鸣人的后穴里抽插着，每一次深入都惹得鸣人一阵呻吟。

佐助咽了咽口水。

鼬的手掌揉搓着鸣人滚圆又富有弹性的屁股，佐助在门外像是鬼迷了心窍一般把手探向自己的下身，想象着是鸣人帮他手淫上下撸动着自己的性器。

在鸣人到达高潮呻吟出声的一瞬间，佐助也释放在了自己的手里。

随后，鸣人俯下身在鼬的耳边轻轻说着些什么，佐助从哥哥的脸上看到了明显的不悦，他推开鸣人，坐在床沿点燃了一支烟。

鸣人抱着被子，缩着腿坐在鼬的身边，紧咬着嘴唇，满脸的不甘。

佐助心想，如果是他的话，是他的话一定不会让鸣人那样的难过。

为什么不能是他。

鼬又一次出差离开了家，临行前他告诉佐助这一次要出去一个月，让他安心呆在家里，有什么需要可以直接告诉鸣人或者打电话给他，佐助点着头，算作是回答。

鼬离家的第一天，鸣人跟佐助交代了一句说他晚上要出去吃饭，在给佐助准备好晚餐放进冰箱之后就离开了。

佐助坐在沙发上等到了凌晨1点才等到醉醺醺的鸣人回到家。

“是佐助啊？”鸣人整个人软绵绵的挂在佐助的身上，佐助闻着他一身的酒气，有些无可奈何，只能打横抱起他，送他回房间。

把鸣人安稳放在床上，佐助便打算离开，他不能跟鸣人单独相处，哪怕只是一秒钟他都会忍不住把这个人里里外外吃个干净。

但就在佐助起身的那一刻，鸣人拽住了他的衣角，嘴里不停念念叨叨着什么，佐助听不清，只能凑近了，鸣人温热的气息喷射在佐助的耳朵上，令他一阵颤栗。

“你想说什么？”

鸣人吐字不清，佐助越靠越近。

但令佐助意想不到的是，鸣人并不是要跟他说些什么，而是在坐起身的一瞬间，呕吐了出来，很浓烈的酒味，酸臭难闻，污渍流到鸣人的T恤上，身下的床单上，还有佐助的身上，一向有洁癖的佐助根本忍受不了，立刻脱掉了上衣，看着鸣人晕晕沉沉的样子，想来他也是不能自己给自己清理的，佐助叹了口气去了楼下的浴室，在浴缸里放满了热水。

趁着放水的工夫，佐助清理一下鸣人留在自己身上的呕吐物。

再回到房间的时候鸣人已经睡着，佐助非常佩服这个家伙在这种环境下面还能睡得这么沉。一把把鸣人从床上捞起来，迈着小心翼翼的步子下楼，浴室里已经雾气一片，一切都变得有些看不真切。

佐助把鸣人安放在浴缸边的置物架上，轻轻拍打着他的侧脸，鸣人嘴里只是嘀嘀咕咕却不见有清醒的意思，佐助只能放弃了想让他自己脱衣服的想法，伸出手帮他脱掉身上的T恤。

有那么一瞬间的犹豫，担心自己所有见不得人的小心思会被发现，他可能再也见不到鸣人，但是放任鸣人这样他又做不到，最终佐助还是脱下了鸣人全身的衣物。

也发现了鸣人最不想为人知道的秘密。

怪不得那一次，佐助放学回家在厕所撞见鸣人的时候他会那么的慌张，那个总是一脸笑容从不会对他大声说话的男人第一次呵斥了他。

因为，鸣人他与众不同，他的的双腿间，除了正常的男性生殖器，还长着一个不该存在的女性器官，一个可以如女子一般孕育后代的花穴。

跟佐助在AV里看到的有所不同，鸣人的花穴粉粉嫩嫩，没有阴毛的覆盖，小小一个就藏在阴茎的后面，那一刻的佐助就跟着了魔一样，他伸出细长的手指轻轻触碰了它，鸣人的嘴里立刻发出来拒绝的呻吟，但却并没有因此而醒过来。

佐助觉得浴室的水汽应该是灌进了他的脑子里，鸣人裸露的躯体又像是在勾引他，对于这具身体的好奇还有过分的想要占有的欲望驱使着佐助低下头，伸出舌头舔弄起了鸣人的花穴。

异样的感觉和从未感受过的刺激让鸣人恢复了一些意识，他睁开眼只看到一个黑色头发的人正在舔弄他的下身，鸣人本能地伸出手想要推开，却被那人一把抓住手腕。

佐助抬起头看着已经有些清醒过来的鸣人，他没有慌张失措，更没有心虚害怕，他盯着鸣人的眼神完全就是猎人发现了猎物。

鸣人的手被佐助反扣住，根本没办法反抗。

“你要做什么？把我放开！”即使是面对这样的情况，鸣人并不会也没有想过求饶，反而是加重语气以一个长辈的身份斥责了佐助。

但是佐助显然并不打算放开他，他捏着鸣人的下巴，看着他喋喋不休有些恼人又那么可爱的双唇便不管不顾的亲吻了下去，所有的斥责都被吞进肚子里，变成震惊从眼神里传达出来。

佐助那还管得上这些，他灵巧的舌头撬开鸣人的牙关，在他的口中肆意搅动着，裸着上身的佐助半跪在瓷砖地上，全身赤裸的鸣人被他半压在身下肆意掠夺着，浴室里的水声掩盖住了他们接吻的声音却盖不住这旖旎的场景。

鸣人被迫吞下两人接吻产生的津液，但还有很多来不及吞咽进去的，顺着鸣人的嘴角留下，从他细长的脖颈一路向下，黏腻一片。

这是佐助第一次跟别人接吻，但他却做得非常好，他用尽全力挑逗着鸣人，纠缠着鸣人的舌头，也撩拨了鸣人神经，只差一点就能击碎鸣人最后的理智。

浴室里的水汽越来越重，鸣人因为醉酒加上长时间的舌吻终于再一次陷入迷迷糊糊的状态，没有了反抗的能力。

佐助尝够了鸣人双唇的味道终于放开了对他双手的禁锢，转而用手去扶住鸣人半拉着的性器。他的手灵活又富有技巧地揉搓着柱身，细长的手指在马眼上打着圈圈，在把鸣人刺激到勃起之后，毫不犹豫将整个性器吞入口中，帮他口交，鸣人淡金色的耻毛蹭在他的脸上他也毫不在意。

鸣人开始无意识的呻吟，那一夜好听的声音又出现在了佐助的耳边，一样的诱人。

佐助的舌头舔弄着鸣人的龟头，右手则是上下撸动着鸣人的性器，当他感受着鸣人的性器在他的口中勃起涨大，他居然有一丝难以言喻的满足感。

在佐助卖力的表现下，鸣人把精液全部射进了他的嘴里，佐助擦了擦嘴角，抬起头，再一次吻上了鸣人，把所有的精液全部送到他的口中，然后强迫他一滴不拉全部吞咽了进去。

“鸣人哥哥，自己的味道好吗？”佐助的拇指擦过鸣人的嘴角，他的舌尖舔着嘴唇，一脸餍足。

鸣人并没有回答他，他仅存的意识都在思考，面前这位品学兼优，对人礼貌不多言的好孩子怎么会变成这样。

佐助见他不说话，把自己全身都脱了个干净，随后打横公主抱起鸣人，紧接着自己踏进了浴缸里，浴缸的水本就已经在溢出的边缘，两个大男人一起进去之后，浴缸里的水更是扑出来一大半。

佐助坐在浴缸里，让鸣人整个人靠在了他的身上。

佐助并不仅仅是想洗澡这么简单，他的手探下鸣人的下身，靠着本能摸索着鸣人本不该存在的花穴。刚刚被舔弄过一番的地方有一种黏腻的液体流了出来，混进了浴缸的水里，佐助知道那是告诉他，鸣人的身体已经准备好接受性爱，准备好接受佐助的性器狠狠肏弄他的身体。

佐助撸动着自己的性器，让他勃起，随后毫不犹豫对准了鸣人的下身插入，突然的动作让鸣人整个人清醒了过来，他双手扶住浴缸的边缘，挣扎着想要站起来，奈何双腿根本不听使唤，再一次跌落到佐助的怀抱里。

佐助的性器因为鸣人过大的动作从他的身体里褪了出来，但他并不恼，而是再一次禁锢住鸣人，然后狠狠插入他，性器混杂着浴缸里的热水一进一出，那是鸣人从未体验过的感觉，他出来双手抓紧浴缸边缘的把手之外，什么都做不了。

这样的感觉鼬从来没有带给过他，佐助的性器在他的身体里抽插着，醉酒之后些许的眩晕感，知道身后之后是自己男朋友的弟弟的背德之感，还有浴室里充满水汽迷迷糊糊看不真切的朦胧感，一切得一切混杂在一起，鸣人觉得自己像是在做梦。

佐助将鸣人紧紧抱在怀里，下身顶弄着他，说实话，这样的姿势并不怎么舒服，只抽插了几下，佐助便抱起鸣人，让他跪在浴缸里，双手扶着浴缸的边缘，自己从后面肏他。

此时此刻，鸣人的理智已经不存在了，现在的他开始追求人类最原始的本能，当佐助的性器进入他时，他呻吟出声，全然不再考虑别的。

佐助的双手掐住鸣人的腰，他俯下身，在他光洁的后背上落下一个又一个的吻，浴室里过高的温度让两个人都处于亢奋的状态，他们完全没有考虑，留下痕迹是不是会自己的哥哥和男朋友知道这段荒诞的关系。

佐助在几次试探之后终于找到了鸣人的敏感点，随后便不遗余力的肏弄着那个地方，整个性器没入他的身体才会心满意足的离开，浴缸里的水因为两人过于激烈的动作又少了一大半。

鸣人的呻吟声越发得甜腻，回荡在狭小的浴室里，情色无比。

佐助喜欢听见鸣人因为自己的进入而发出诱人的声音，这让他加倍努力的在鸣人身上耕耘着，他托着鸣人结实又富有弹性的屁股，在抽插了不知道多久之后，停了下来，随后又再一次加速，他挺动着腰肢，把所有的精液留在了鸣人的身体里。

“鸣人哥哥，给我生个孩子吧，属于我们两个的孩子。”佐助抱着鸣人的腰身，防止他因为高潮失力跌进浴缸里。

听着这个混蛋的胡言乱语，渐渐从高潮中清醒过来的鸣人回过头用眼神狠狠扫了他一眼。“不可能的。”

两个人的关系，只能止步于这个晚上。

但现实并不如鸣人所愿。

第二天，佐助又想尽办法爬上了他的床，虽然鸣人没有再让他射精在自己多出来的器官里，但他确实背叛了鼬，而且对于这段不伦的肉体关系，鸣人也不得不承认他沉溺其中，无法自拔。

直到鼬回家前的一个晚上，他们也是在佐助的房间里度过的，鸣人浑身赤裸躺在佐助的单人床上，身上布满汗渍，乳头红肿着，后穴里塞着是佐助半软下来的性器，刚刚高潮结束，两个人都累的没有力气。

佐助从身后抱紧了鸣人，他只能再拥有这个人一个晚上，两个人都很默契的没有说话。

第二天，鼬回了家。

这段关系就此结束，他们都是这么认为的，但意外总是来得很突然。

两个月后，鸣人在小樱那里拿到体检报告，最近他总是特别的容易累，又没什么胃口，听了好朋友的建议最后决定去她的诊所做个体检。

樱知道鸣人身体的特殊性，顺便也就帮检查了HCG，然后她发现，鸣人怀孕两个多月了。

“怎么可能？”

“怎么不可能，你不记得我帮你做过检查，你的子宫是完整的，可以受孕的。”

“但你跟我说几率很小！”

“很小也是有机会的！谁让你不注意安全措施。”

小樱恭喜鸣人要升级做爸爸了，但鸣人却捏着体检报告一言不发，因为这个孩子，是宇智波佐助的。


End file.
